


Oázis csillagfényből

by KatieWR



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adam túléli, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, M/M, angst with happy ending, csak ölelgetik egymást semmi komoly, fanfiction magyarul, meg sírunk
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Egy félresikerült katapultálás után Adam igyekszik életben maradni a Földet érő invázió alatt, miközben próbálja összerakni a hiányos emlékeiből, hogy kicsoda ő. Az emlékei főszereplője egy férfi, akit nagyon szeret.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)





	Oázis csillagfényből

# Oázis csillagfényből

### I.

Az első emléke: egy dühösen villanó szempár, egy elvesztett kamaszkor minden gyűlölete a világ felé, és a szempár és a gyűlölet gazdája olyan hirtelen és olyan váratlan erővel üti arcon, hogy elesik tőle. Egy ennyire apró és törékeny testnek nem kellene ennyi erőt birtokolnia. És az apró és törékeny test gazdája üvölt vele:  
\- … és aztán engem is magamra akarsz hagyni, ha el akarok menni?!  
Az első emléke: valaki finoman az arcát pofozgatja, hogy felébredjen. A kép homályos, az egész léte bizonytalan, a feje olyan nehéz, hogy soha többé nem fogja tudni felemelni.  
\- Hála az égnek – suttogja valaki felette. – Már azt hittem, nem maradsz meg. Mindenesetre jól beverted a fejed, egy ideig ne mozogj még.  
Hosszú ideig csak ennyi, és mikor legközelebb felpillant, már valamivel élesebb a kép előtte. Megpróbál felülni, de a karja fáj, a feje pedig még mindig nehéz, hogy a gyomra vet egy bukfencet és a torkába tolul a további mozgás gondolatára.  
\- Maradj nyugton – szól rá valaki, az előző hang gazdája, szelíden. – Túl nagyot estél ahhoz, hogy most felkelj. Biztonságban vagy.  
A _biztonság_ fogalma nem jelent túl sokat, lévén, semmi nincs a fejében a fájdalmon kívül. Visszahunyja a szemeit, és ezúttal nem álmodik semmit.  
\- A sisak ellenére is elég erős agyrázkódást szenvedhettél, néhány napig pihenned kell – magyarázza neki a hang. A hang gazdája nő. A hang gazdájának mandulavágású a szeme és sötét, egyenes haja van, szóval minden bizonnyal ázsiai származású. Nem tudja, honnan jut erre a következtetésre, vagy, hogy egészen pontosan hol lehet Ázsia. – A nevem Sihori – teszi hozzá. – Téged hogy hívnak?  
\- Nem tudom – mondja szárazsággal a torkában. – Nem emlékszem? Nem.  
\- Oh. Rendben, Mr. Vadászpilóta. Emlékszel valamire, bármire?  
Elgondolkodik, a fejében csak ennyi: súlyos agyrázkódás, sisak, ne mozogj.  
\- Nem.  
\- Nagyon beverhetted a fejed – sóhajt fel Sihori. – Semmi baj, majd kitalálunk valamit. A többiek azt mondták, a Garrison egyik pilótája vagy. Azt mondták, katapultálhattál, azért élted túl. Én nem értek a repüléshez. Orvostanhallgató voltam, míg... kitört ez a káosz.  
A káosz, mint kiderült, azt jelenti: egy idegen faj támadta meg a bolygót és rombolt porig majdnem mindent, amit az emberiség ismert.  
\- A Garrison az utolsó védelmi vonalunk, ha velük vagy, biztosan tudnál mást is, csak hát, nem emlékszel.  
\- Vissza tudok jutni hozzájuk? – kérdez rá.  
\- Esélytelen – hangzik a válasz.  
A bevetés óta három nap telt el.

A második emléke: egy táblagép fölé hajolva, digitális tollal ír X-eket vagy pipákat sorok végére, míg magában néha egy egész kicsit azon szórakozik, hogy milyen kreatívak tudnak lenni a kadétok, ha éppen fogalmuk sincs a válaszról a kérdéseire. Éppen aláfirkantana egy egész jó dolgozatot a digitális dokumentum legalján, amikor kattan egy zár, léptek közelednek felé, és az orra megtelik egy ismerős illattal, és valaki, valaki üdvözlőn átkarolja hátulról, és az arcát az arcának simítja, míg ő belesimul az érintésbe.  
A második emléke: a mozdulat, amivel egy rongyos papírra írja az aláírását egy tompa ceruzával.  
\- A finom motorikus mozdulatokra emlékszik a kéz, főleg, amit sokszor gyakorolt előtte – magyarázza Sihori, és kiveszi a kezéből a papírt, majd egy darabon összehúzott szemöldökkel vizsgálja. – Örvendek a szerencsének, Adam – mondja végül. – A vezetékneved nem sikerült kibetűzni, de talán W-el kezdődik. – Rámosolyog, és Adam villant cserébe egy fanyar mosolyt.  
Legalább már tudja a nevét.  
Már tud mozogni fejfájás nélkül.  
Már tud valami hasznosat tenni azokért, akik itt rekedtek vele együtt a város alatt, és akik itt tervezik kihúzni azt az időszakot, míg valaki – bárki – a segítségükre siet. Sam Holt szerint ez a valaki egy hatalmas és misztikus robot, amit ember-pilóták vezetnek.  
Fogalma sincs, ki az a Sam Holt.  
A bevetés óta másfél hét telt el.

Néha azt érzi, hogy ő csak egy árnyék. Egy valaha volt személy egyszerű-árnyékos lenyomata. A környezetében senki nem tud semmi annál kézzelfoghatóbbat az amnéziáról, mint ami általánosságban az emberek tudatában van róla: megeshet, hogy az apróbb emlékeiből egy idő után összeáll egy egész, és akkor majd újra azaz ember lesz, akit valahol Adam W.-ként ismernek, de az is lehet, hogy nem. Ez a bizonytalanság pedig, azzal együtt, hogy csak egy halovány körülírása van annak, hogy ki lehet ő, elég kellemetlen.  
Ugyanakkor, mindenkinek tiszta lappal kell kezdenie. Nincs semmijük, néhány romon kívül, nincs semmijük néhány közeli bolt romjaiban lelt maradékon kívül, nincs semmijük egy földalatti, alig csordogáló forráson kívül, nincs semmijük, amiben bízhatnának, és a napok telnek.

A harmadik emléke: a pisztoly a kesztyűn keresztül simul a kezébe, és lassú kilégzés mellett háromszor is meghúzza az elsütőbillentyűt egymás után, a találatok annyira nem pontosak. Talán meg kellene vizsgáltatnia a szemeit megint, vagy egyszerűen a lövészet nem neki való. Mellette nem sokkal valaki más is gyakorlatozik, ahogy számol, egy egész tárat kilőnek a fegyverből, és amikor a célra pillant, annak a közepe már nem is létezik.  
A harmadik emléke: valaki a kezébe ad egy pisztolyt, és ő nem kérdezi meg, hogyan kell kibiztosítani. A markolat hidegen simul a kezébe, és néhány lebegő gömbre lő vele, drónokra, amikről lepattognak a fémgolyók. Az egyiknek sikerül kilőni a szemét, ezentúl erre koncentrál csak. Amelyik elég közel van, azt könnyen el is találja.  
\- Ki gondolta volna, hogy egy profi lövésszel van dolgunk? – rikkant valaki diadalmasan, de a jókedvnek hamarosan nyoma vész.  
El kell költözniük. Minél előbb, a drónok ide fogják vonzani az őrszemeket, és azokkal nem ilyen egyszerű elbánni, és valódi fegyvereik sincsenek, amikkel felvehetnék a harcot ellenük. Egyikük sem tudja, mi történik azokkal, akiket elfognak, de mindannyian biztosak benne, hogy folyton élelmet és vizet számolgatni még mindig jobb, mint a galrával menni bárhová.  
A bevetés óta három hónap telt el.

A negyedik emléke: egy teleszkópon keresztül nézi a Szaturnusz gyűrűit, amik ezekkel a lencsékkel olyanok, mintha kinyújthatná a kezét, hogy megérintse a kozmoszt maguk körül. Az emberiség civilizációja közel hozza a galaxisokat, hogy megnézhessék őket egy félkomoly szerkezettel, amit kölcsönkaptak Holtéktól.  
\- Na, milyen? – kérdez rá valaki mögötte.  
\- Pont olyan, mint a felvételeken – feleli.  
\- Téged aztán nehéz lenyűgözni – nevet fel a másik. Csak ketten vannak, a sivatag közepén és ő teljes biztonságban érzi magát.  
\- De nem lehetetlen – fűzi hozzá, és elhúzódik a teleszkóptól, hogy odaengedje a másikat is.  
A negyedik emléke: akkor önti el, amikor elköltöznek. A költözés a nyár derekára esik, ha szerencséjük van, néhány nap, és megérkezik a monszun is, és akkor lesz mit inniuk. Az új helyük egy rézbánya lesz, a mostanitól alig tíz mérföldnyire. A vállalkozás kockázatos, de nem teljesen lehetetlen megtenni az utat az éjszaka, világos takarókba burkolózva, és sietve, mielőtt bárki kiszúrná őket.  
A negyedik emlék akkor tolul az elméjébe, amikor először néz fel a csillagos éjszakai égre. A látvány annyira jól esik, hogy sírni akar, a csillagok fénye ismerős, a levegő kellemesen hűvös és tiszta, és körülöttük minden porig van rombolva.  
Sietve indulnak el, és amíg elérik a rézbányát, a világon senkivel nem találkoznak.  
A bevetés óta három hónap és három nap telt el.

Az ötödik emléke: a pilótafülke a többi pilóta kiabálásával telik meg a rádión keresztül, de az egész nem tart túl sokáig. Néhány perc, míg kivitelez néhány manővert, és már senki nincsen vonalban. A szeme sarkából lát egy ejtőernyőt, de nincs ideje, hogy végiggondolja, ki lehet az, vagy mit tehetne. Tesz a géppel egy félfordulatot, és a következő pillanatban a gép bal szárnyát találat éri, az egész világ oldalra fordul, perdül egyet, és az egyetlen, amit tehet: teljes erejéből rávág a katapult gombra, mielőtt a következő lila villanás elérné.  
Hangorkán tolul a fülébe, nekiütközik valaminek, mielőtt az ernyő kinyílna, és még így túl sokat zuhant, alig van meg a kinyíláshoz szükséges magasság, és már átfut a fején, hogyha a főernyő nem nyílik ki, a pótnak esélye sem lesz. Alig kap elég levegőt, és egy rövid zökkenés, majd egy lila fénysugár, és az ernyő elszakad. Még mindig túl magasan van, de már nem tehet semmit, zuhan, zuhan, zuhan a semmibe.  
A póternyő lobban egyet, megpróbál kinyílni, száz méter a főernyőnek, hatvan méter a póternyőnek, és neki nagyjából csak annyi maradt, a fékezés nem az igazi, de talán ez menti meg az életét, hogy nem másodpercenkénti tíz méter a másodikon gyorsulással zuhan a földbe.  
Belezuhan abba a senkibe, akinek most érzi magát.  
Többé nem számolja az emlékeit.  
Az ötödik emléke vadászrepülőgépek hangjától kúszik fel a gerincén. A bevetés csakis éles lehet, és a hang egészen ismeretlen, nem olyan, mint amire haloványan emlékszik, az égbolt recsegése mégis olyan, mintha a fogai között vasat csikorgatna. A bányában azonban biztonságban vannak, és ez a szó többet jelent most mindennél.  
A bevetés óta hat hónap telt el.

### II.

Ez egy emlék:

_Adam,  
Nem szerettem volna haragban elválni. Tudom, hogy mindkettőnk döntése végleges, és elfogadom. Csak szerettem volna megköszönni, hogy velem voltál, amikor a legnagyobb szükségem volt valakire. Csak szerettem volna megköszönni, hogy veled együtt tervezhettem – még ha ez az érzés keserű is, mert az a jövő már soha nem jön el. Szerettem volna megköszönni, hogy voltál nekem.  
Ez egy búcsúlevél, de remélem, hogy boldog leszel, és remélem, hogy még látjuk egymást._

_Utoljára szerelemmel; Shiro_

_Ui.: Kérlek, tartsd meg őket, én nem vihetem magammal._

A két gyűrű a tenyerén, a két gyűrűre könnyek hullanak, mert nem akarta, hogy így legyen vége. Nem akarta, hogy vége legyen. Nem akarta azért elveszíteni Shirót, mert túl makacs, mert olyan kockázatot vállal, amire semmi szükség, mert ő anélkül is hős, és olyasvalaki, akire fel lehet nézni, hogy elmenne a Naprendszer szélére. Az asztronauták legtöbbje, a pilóták legtöbbje el sem jut addig, hogy arról beszéljenek, elhagyhatná a Földet; hát miért pont Shirót kellett küldeniük, akinek hiába minden tehetsége, minden tudása, minden akarata, mégis a legkevésbé van esélye, hogy épségben visszatérjen?  
Az összegyűrt levélre könnyek hullanak, és a szemüvege bepárásodik, a bányászlámpa fényénél az öklébe zárja mindhármat, hátha akkor az emlék is visszatér a feledésbe, mert olyan érzés, mintha a szíve szakadna meg. Nem emlékszik, kicsoda Shiro, nem emlékszik az arcára sem, csak arra, hogy elveszítette, hogy mennyire nagyon szerette, hogy azután is, hogy nem volt már vele, rá gondolt, és azt akarta, hogy visszajöjjön. Hogy csodával határos módon visszatérjen, és büszke mosollyal az ajkain sétáljon ki a Calypsóból, és azt mondja: _megjöttem._  
A gyűrűk a nyakában lógtak végig ezüstláncon, mint talizmánok, mint kabalák, holott Adam (sem a régi, sem az új) nem hisz a szerencse fogalmában vagy létezésében, a levél az egyenruhája belső zsebében volt egy vízhatlan borítékban, és sokáig semmit nem jelentettek a leírt sorok, most azonban ez minden. Még úgy is minden, hogy fogalma sincs: hová ment Shiro és miért nem tért vissza? Vajon azóta sem tért vissza, és már soha nem fog? És ha így van, akkor örökké ennyire fogja szeretni, és soha nem fog elmúlni ez az új gyász a szívéből?  
A bevetés óta egy év és egy hónap telt el.

\- Beszéltem ma Keithel – mondja Shiro, amikor megérkezik.  
\- És, hogy fogadta?  
\- Egész jól. Feldobta az ötlet, hogy a szüneteket nálunk töltse.  
\- Ennek örülök – feleli, és valóban így érzi. Még ha egyáltalán sehogy nem is jönnek ki a fiúval, fontos Shirónak, tehát neki is annak kell lennie. – Komolyan.  
\- Megkérdeztem, miért nem kedvel téged – jegyzi meg.  
\- És azt válaszolta, hogy azért, mert ha nem lennék, akkor a szabadidődben száguldozhatnátok a sivatagban? – Shiro felsóhajt úgy, hogy pontosan tudja: ez nem tetszik neki. – Sajnálom, de azt látom, hogy ez az igazság.  
\- Nincsen senkije, aki törődne vele, és ez rettenetes lehet ennyire fiatalon.  
\- Jelöltek ki mellé hivatalos gyámot, nem?  
\- Igen, és három másik sráccal kellene foglalkoznia rajta kívül, de nem igazán teszi. Legyünk felnőttek – kéri Shiro. – Ezt kértem tőle is. Hogy adjon neked egy esélyt, akkor is, ha nem vagy neki szimpatikus, és ezt kérem tőled is.  
\- Rendben-rendben, rajtam ne múljon, tényleg. És mit tervezel, családi pikniket?  
\- Kiruccanhatnánk a városba – veti fel Shiro, és egészen lelkes. Adam persze rábólint, mert szeretné, ha béke lenne. Szeretné valahogy tudatni egy tizenpárévessel, hogy attól, hogy Shiro vele is tölti az idejét, még nem jut neki kevesebb. Hogy nincsen szükségük centizésre, és, hogy nem ellenségek.  
Csakhogy Keith Kogane a világon mindenkiben ellenséget lát Shirón kívül.  
Már emlékszik, emlékszik, emlékszik, az első emlékének képe kitisztul, az a szempár, az a pofon, amit azért kapott, mert azt mondta Keithnek, hogy menjen vele. Nem tudja, mi történt, de azt igen, hogy akkor történt, amikor kiderült: Shiro többé nem jön vissza (nem nem nem nem nem jön vissza), és ő nem akart az arizonai támaszponton maradni többé. Azt mondta Keithnek, aki olyan, mintha Shiro testvére lenne, egy örökbefogadott testvér, hogy menjen vele, hogy a gondját viseli, hogy folytathatja a tanulmányait valahol távol innen, ahol minden csak az elveszített jövőjére emlékezteti. Mindkettejük elveszített jövőjére.  
Keith ugyanolyan vehemensen fejezte ki az ellenvéleményét, mint bármikor máskor. Adam szerette volna az arcába üvölteni, hogy nőjön már fel végre, de nem tette, és még csak a viselkedését sem jelentette senkinek. Talán megérdemelte azt a pofont, talán sokkal többet érdemelt volna.  
Most aztán visszakapja, bármit is tett.  
A bevetés óta egy év és kilenc hónap telt el.

Az élet egyhangú és már-már beteggé tesz: a tudat őrjítő, hogy lassan két éve nem látták a Napot. Hogy csak hallgatóznak kifelé, és attól rettegnek, mikor sétál be néhány őrszem, hogy magukkal rángassák őket.  
Időközben Sihori levezet két szülést, és az öreg Andersson beleesik egy mély bányaaknába és azonnal szörnyethal. Az életük ettől eltekintve eseménytelen és lényegében annyira unalmas bezárva lenni, hogy néha azon gondolkodik, simán csak kisétál a sivatagba, és addig megy, ameddig tud. Más napokon hallgatja a csendet, vagy az emberek, a maroknyi túlélő – tisztára, mint valami disztópiában – csendes neszezését, a kicsik sírását, az altatódalokat különböző nyelveken, és arra gondol, örülnie kellene, hogy él. Hogy meghallhatott volna. És az még mindig sokkal rosszabb lenne, mint annyit tudni magáról, hogy egy pilóta, aki soha többé nem lesz már pilóta, hogy valaki szerelme, aki soha többé nem lesz már szerelme annak a valakinek, hogy tanár, és ahhoz, ha visszajöttek az emlékei, talán majd visszatérhet. Túlélő, egy levéllel a zsebében, és ennek most elégnek kell lennie.

Végigrohan egy folyosón, futólépésben halad el valaki mellett, akinek a rangjelzését csak a szeme sarkából érzékeli, és akinek meg kellene állnia tiszteletet adni, de nem érdekli. Róják meg érte akkor, ha már nem zsugorodik össze a gyomra a félelemtől, ha már nem lüktet a szíve fájdalmasan az aggodalomtól. Úgy zuhan be az ajtón, mintha egy maratont futott volna le.  
Shiro sápadt, mégis, futólag rámosolyog, amint meglátja. A szobában Matthew Holt van még, a mindig vidám vonások most aggodalmas, elgondolkodó fintorba rendeződnek, és ha még ő sem képes mondani semmi hülyeséget, akkor nagy baj van.  
\- Jöttem, amint tudtam, mi...  
\- Jól vagyok – mondja gyorsan Shiro.  
\- Dehogy vagy jól! – vágja rá Matthew, és megrázza a fejét. – Annyi fájdalomcsillapítót kaptál, ami egy lónak is elég lenne, te jó ég, ne mondd azt, hogy jól vagy! – Komolyan akar hangozni, de a hangjában több az aggódás, mint bármi más.  
\- Mi történt? – kérdez rá Adam, és Matthew, mert Shiro legalább egy perce lehunyja a szemeit az ágyon, beszámol róla, hogy a másik egyik pillanatról a másikra lett rosszul, hogy leverte a víz, és csak erőlködés és fájdalom árán tudta mozdítani a jobb karját.  
\- Vettek vért, nemsokára lesz eredmény, aztán mehet tovább kivizsgálásra – fejezi be a Holt fiú. Shiro nem fűz hozzá semmit, és Adam a karját nézi, amin semmi furcsaság nincs.  
Az orvos mindkettejüket kitessékeli az aprócska kórteremből, és amíg az ajtó előtt várakoznak, Matthew suttogva beismeri:  
\- Néha már volt ilyen máskor, azt hittem, te is tudod. Csak azok nem voltak ennyire komolyak.  
\- Soha nem mesélte – suttog vissza, és a szívében a rettegés egyre csak nő.  
A szavak, _autoimmun izomgyulladás,_ és egyikük sem érti teljesen, de Shiro összefoglalójában nagyjából annyit tesz, hogy az izmok a karjában nem mindig működnek megfelelően, és néha egyszerűen csak elgyengülnek, olyannyira, hogy egy pohár vizet sem tud felemelni; vagy túltermelődik a tejsav, ami gyulladást okoz és fájdalmat. Még nem tudni, hogy mennyire súlyos, hogy tartaniuk kell attól, hogy a betegség tovább terjed a testében, de a legrosszabb esetben néhány év, és nem fog tudni egyedül gondoskodni magáról. Jobb esetben csak a karját veszítheti el...  
Adam nem érti, hogyan lehet valaki, aki ennyire életerős, olyan betegség hordozója, ami... ami belátható időn belül akár az életét is elveheti.  
Gyógyíthatatlan.  
A szó végigvisszhangzik benne, és már nem hallja Matthew hadarását, hogy Shiro engedje meg, hogy szóljon az apjának, majd biztosan találnak valakit, aki tud segíteni, a Garrisonnak jó orvosai vannak, de ha nem, majd keresnek egy specialistát, ennyivel nem fogják feladni, nem...  
Gyógyíthatatlan.  
A szó végigvisszhangzik benne, és ezért nem akarta elengedni, bárhová is ment. Mert nem jött volna vissza soha többé. Mert nem jött vissza. Mert nem nem nem nem nem.  
A bevetés óta egy év és tizenegy hónap telt el.

###  III.

\- Ha itt megérintem, az fáj? – kérdez rá, és óvatosan, mintha valami túlságosan törékenyhez próbálna hozzáérni, az ujjbegyeit Shiro bőrére simítja.  
\- Mondtam, hogy a bőröm nem fáj – feleli a fejét rázva, kicsit mosolyogva, egy kicsi bódultan a fájdalomcsillapítóktól. Adam finom nyomást gyakorol két ujjával a válla alatti részre, Shiro szája megrándul. – Ez nem a bőröm volt – mormolja. Éppen csak hozzáért.  
\- Jól van. Most mennem kell, de később visszajövök, addig idd meg a vizet és aludj.  
\- Igenis, értettem – vágja rá katonásan, és Adam ad egy csókot a homlokára, mielőtt még magára hagyná.  
Azon gondolkodik, vajon megszokja-e a görcsöt a gyomrában valaha, vagy már a részévé vált és örökké ottmarad.  
A görcs a gyomrában ott marad, valahányszor felbukkan egy-egy újabb emlék az életéről, egy előző, napfényes életről, amikor kiképzőtiszt volt, órákat adott, szeretett és aggódott, gépmadarakkal repült és gyászolt, majd titkon remélt, és már nem titkon, és azután beszállt egy gépbe, hogy soha ne térjen vissza.  
A kép mégsem áll össze teljesen, túl sok a homályos folt még.  
A bevetés óta két és fél év telt el.

Az első igazi támadásnál nem igazán volt magánál. Ez a második más. Ez nem szimpla támadás, ez harc. Valaki vagy valami harcol a galra ellen, sokkal nagyobb eséllyel, mint ahogyan ők tették valaha. A föld alá azonban csak alig-alig érnek el a hangok, de a föld körülöttük néha megremeg. Azután csend, csend, csend, és a végén: egyetlen ellenséges űrhajó sem árnyékolja a Földet többé.  
Az események néhány napra felgyorsulnak, amikor végre kimerészkednek a bányából, és találkoznak másokkal, olyan helyre szállítják őket, ahol nyugodtan éjszakázhatnak, és utána akiben van elég erő, az segíthet az újjáépítésben, az idősebbek és a gyerekek pedig az élelmezésben, a rendszer egyszerű és könnyedén átlátható.  
Hetekig tépelődik, hogy jelentkeznie kellene a Garrison embereinél, de mit mondana nekik? Még mindig nem emlékszik mindenre, mit tudnának tenni vele? Megvizsgálja egy orvos, azon már túl van. Kap egy új egyenruhát, és? A tudása nélkül tökéletesen haszontalan, és feleannyit sem tud segíteni, mint ahol éppen van.  
A bevetés óta két év, hat hónap és két hét telt el.

### IV.

Ez nem emlék, ez most történik: egy kivetítőn nézi Shirót, amint beszédet tart. Nem érti, nem hallja amit mond, mert arra figyel, hogy él. Hogy lélegzik. Hogy életben van, nem is annyira távol tőle, hogy a hangja talán változott egy kicsit, hogy az egész lénye változott, de ő az. Nem túl messzire tőle.  
És ott visszahangzik benne minden, régről és mostról, régi-új emlékek visszatarthatatlan árja, olyan szavak röpködnek a fejében, mint: _gyógyíthatatlan; igen; szeretlek; ne menj; ne hidd, hogy megvárlak; a pilóta hibájából történt; utoljára szerelemmel._  
Az első Garrison tiszt, akibe ütközik, bár nem ismeri őt, elhiszi, hogy amnézia miatt három évet töltött bujkálással. Egy csomóan azt mondják: jó, hogy itt vagy. Egy csomóan vállon veregetik, úgy tűnik, egyedül ő maradt. Megpróbálják kihallgatni, azután megpróbálják kivizsgálni. Kap rendes ennivalót, tiszta ruhát, kényelmes ágyat, és valakit, aki rendbe szedi. Kap új szemüveget, és rögtön élesebb a világ.  
Ugyan körülötte mindenki Shiróról beszél (többek között), mégsem mondja napokig senkinek, hogy szeretné látni, ha lehet. Tudja, hogy az időhúzás nem megoldás, de... Nem egészen biztos benne, hogy mit kellene mondania, még mindig. Csak szólni, hogy él? Az egész kavarodásban, hogy nem szólt még senki Shirónak őróla? Vagy szóltak, és azért nem keresi, mert azt hiszi, hogy...  
Utoljára szerelemmel.

Amikor megpillantja, ketten állnak vele félrehúzódva, mindketten az emlékeinek egy-egy idősebb, megviseltebb, másmilyen kiállású változatai: Keith Kogane és Matthew Holt. Dolgok, amik nem változnak ennyi idő alatt sem. Matthew az, aki rálát, az arcán egy pillanatnyi meglepetés, azután oldalba böki Keitht, aki ezt ha rossz néven is veszi, azonnal elfelejti, mikor meglátja őt Shiro mögött.  
\- Azt hiszem, nekünk most sürgős dolgunk akadt – hadarja Holt, és Keith anélkül megy vele, hogy ellenkezne, pedig ők sem voltak soha világ nagy barátok.  
Shiro értetlenül pillanthat utánuk, amíg ő meg nem szólal, tétován és óvatosan és fogalma sincs, mi fog most történni:  
\- Takashi?  
Shiro úgy perdül meg a saját tengelye körül, hogy a pillanat, amikor ledermed, még erősebbnek hat, amíg csak áll, elkerekedett szemekkel őt nézve, és a táblagép kicsúszik az ujjai közül, ahogy leereszti a karját és a padlón csattanva repedések futnak végig rajta.  
Repedések...  
\- Adam – leheli maga elé a nevét.  
\- Sajnálom – kezdi gyorsan –, sajnálom, amnéziám van és még most sincs minden a helyén, egy csomó ideig fogalmam sem volt magamról, és...  
\- Élsz – mondja Shiro, és felé lép, de a mozdulat tétova.  
\- Te is – feleli, és valójában nem tudja eldönteni, hogy miért homályosodik el a látása, az új szemüveg, vagy a könnyei.  
Az ölelés szoros, reszketős, sírós-nevetős, és egyiküknek sincs ötlete, meddig tart. És a helyzet az, hogy senki nem zavarja meg őket közben, aminek talán köze lehet valakikhez, akik a következő sarkon állnak őrt a nyugalmuk felett.  
A _mesélj el mindent_ -re várniuk kell, mert, mint az könnyen kitalálható, Shirónak rengeteg dolga van. És ez valójában nem baj, mert Adamet reszketés fogja el a gondolatra is, hogy életben van, hogy jól van, hogy itt van. Ez nem segít a saját feladatainak ellátásában, de valahogy senki nem rója meg érte.  
Esténként a saját aktáját, a saját jegyzeteit olvasgatja, ismerkedik magával, a gondolataival korábbról, majd három évvel ezelőttről. Az emlékei már kevésbé felkavarón térnek vissza, és talán, talán lassan-lassan eszébe jut majd minden arról, hogy ki volt, és hová tartott az életében.

Vannak olyan napok, amikor egyáltalán nem látják egymást, mert Takashinak (mert így hívta, és egy furcsa dolog az agyától, hogy valamiért a becenév maradt meg, vagy talán nem furcsa, mert azzal írta alá a levelét) az ATLAS kapitányaként rá kell jönnie, mennyi mindent lehet kihozni a gépezetből, miféle funkciók és rejtélyek kerültek bele Sam Holt keze nyomán.  
Már tudja, ki az a Sam Holt.  
Valaki, aki szoros ölelésbe vonta, amikor először találkoztak újra.  
Valójában, valami furcsa és érthetetlen módon, kezdenek úgy viselkedni, mint valami nagy és színes család. Az egész Sam Holt felfogásából indult, amikor olyanokat mondott, hogy a társai egyben a családja is, így tehát egyetlen kijelentéssel befogadta Takashit a családjába. Rajta, Matthew-n és a húgán, Katie-n keresztül az egész Voltron-csapat bevonódott ebbe, űrlényestől-kozmikus farkasostól, majd a saját családjaikkal együtt tovább bővült. És a legfurcsább, hogy Adammel is kezd mindenki úgy tenni, mintha hozzátartozna ehhez a végtelenül táguló körhöz.  
Matthew például olyan hülyeségekkel traktálja, mint:  
\- Üdv a meghaltam, de visszatértem klubban! – és nevet, mintha ebben lenne bármi vicces. És nevet, mert ha nevet rajta, sokkal könnyebb feldolgozni.  
Keith, akiről azaz utolsó emléke, hogy mennyire rettenetesen gyerekes, egyszer odamegy hozzá, és azt mondja:  
\- Sajnálom, hogy amikor legutóbb beszéltünk, én... öhm...  
\- Talán neked volt igazad és megérdemeltem – feleli, és kezet fognak.  
\- Hát, ezt sem hallom minden nap – jegyzi meg, és elmosolyodik. – Hadd mutassam be Kroliát – mondja egy levegővétel után. – Az anyám.  
Ha jobban megnézi, van hasonlóság kettejük közt.  
\- Örvendek, Adam.  
\- Én... is. Ne haragudjatok, az egész helyzet kicsit furcsa nekem, még nem sűrűn volt alkalmam beszélni...  
\- Idegenekkel? – segíti ki Keith, és látszik az arcán, hogy egy egész kicsit élvezi a helyzetet. – Majd megszokod – legyinti.  
\- Ezt sem értem teljesen – jegyzi meg.  
Keith csak megvonja a vállait és elsétálnak.  
Az egész néha olyan, mintha valaki tudna valamit, amiről neki fogalma sincs, és senki nem fárad azzal, hogy elmagyarázza.

Takashi csak úgy bekopog hozzá egyik este.  
Csak állnak az ajtóban, egymást nézik, szótlanul, míg a másik végre meg nem köszörüli a torkát:  
\- Van néhány napom, gondoltam, ha van kedved, beszélgethetünk – mondja, és az egész kisugárzása teljesen más most, mint bármikor máskor, amikor látja. Most is kihúzza magát, de mégis, az, hogy nem biztos magában vele kapcsolatban, egyszerűen sérülékennyé teszi. Vagy éppen, emberivé és szabaddá, ha nem kell a nap minden órájában arra várnia, mikor kell megvédenie a Földet egy idegen civilizáció inváziójától.  
\- Persze, gyere csak be. – Eláll az ajtóból, és míg a másik belép, végigpillant a folyosón, de minden nagyon csendes.  
Minden nagyon csendes, mert akik itt laktak, már sosem térnek vissza.  
Valójában azóta, hogy először beszéltek, nem töltöttek egy percet sem kettesben. Amikor le tudtak ülni beszélni, az mindig valami közös helyiségben történt, ahonnan aztán valamelyiküknek rohannia kellett tovább, és ez a csend most felkavaróbb, mint az ember-hangok körülöttük.  
Adam közelebb lép, és Takashi kitalálja, mire gondol, az ölelés szoros és megnyugtató, talán ennyi, amire most szükségük van. Egyszer sem beszéltek róla, hogy van-e jövőjük együtt. Arról sem, hogy van-e jelenük. A jelenük ez: a karjai a férfi körül, a karja körülötte.  
\- Sajnálom – mondja végül, amit hat éve ki kellett volna mondania. – Nem emlékszem mindenre, de amire igen, az alapján rettenetesen viselkedtem veled és nagyon sajnálom. Halálra voltam rémülve, hogy elveszítelek, és... Ez még csak nem is logikus viselkedés, de annyira önző voltam... és úgy sajnálom. – A hangja el-elcsuklik, és a válla reszket, és talán, ha a másik nem állna ott mellette, meg sem állna a lábán.  
\- Nem haragszom – súgja Takashi a füle mellett, a hangja puha, a lélegzete forró, az ölelése szoros. – Nem haragszom semmiért, ha régen bántott is, már nem számít. Sokkal fontosabb, hogy élünk.  
\- Azt hiszem, ez csodaszámba megy – sóhajtja reszketegen.  
\- Igen, szerintem is.  
Még eltelik egy kis idő, amíg ácsorogni kényelmetlenné válik, de amikor leülnek is, Adam a kezét szorongatja végig, és úgy tűnik, Takashit ez nem zavarja.  
Átbeszélik az éjszakát, a reggel pedig összeborulva, egymás vállán aludva éri őket a kanapén.

Kerül valami rendszer a napjaiba, hogy Takashi majdnem minden estéjét ott tölti nála. Újabb és újabb történeteket hall az űrből, cserébe történeteket mesél egy rézbányából nem túl távol innen.  
Beszélgetnek és közben fogják egymás kezét.  
Köszönéskor hosszan ölelkeznek.  
Semmi más nem történik hónapokig köztük. Takashi a kanapén alszik egy takaróval, ha nála marad éjszakára, és soha még csak a hálószoba ajtajára sem néz. Adam nem kéri, hogy menjen be vele, mert még mindig nem beszéltek arról, hogy mi van velük. Különben is, egy egész kicsit olyan, mintha Takashi ódzkodna attól, hogy ő megérintse. Talán a poszttraumás stressz szindróma utóhatása, és Adam egyáltalán nem akarja erőltetni.  
Az emlékei már nagyjából helyreálltak, már emlékszik önmagára, a feladataira, a múltjára, a dolgokra, amiket szeret és amiket nem, fel tudja idézni a kedvenc dalát és azt is, mikor hallotta először.  
Fel tudja idézni, mi minden történt a Kerberos Küldetés előtt és mi minden utána, hogy egy ideig utána tényleg nem az arizonai bázison szolgált, de azután, hogy Takashi lezuhant és egy hatalmas kék oroszlán feltűnt, visszament. Bármi is következzék, úgy gondolta, megvárja. A várakozása nem volt hiábavaló, és tökéletesen ellentétben állt azzal, amit korábban állított magáról. Akkor még azt hitte, hogy el tudja felejteni a férfit, akit szeret.  
Az idő és egy amnézia is biztosította róla, hogy nem képes rá.

\- Szeretnék mutatni valamit – mondja egyik este, és magával húzza Takashit a szobába, ahol ég a villany, az ágy bevetve, és az éjjeliszekrényén minden, ami a közös múltjuk tárgyi bizonyítéka: fényképek keretben és keret nélkül, a boríték, a gyűrűk a kopott láncon. – Az ott a leveled – mondja. – Végig velem volt és a gyűrűk is.  
A kijelentés után odafordul hozzá, és a másik arcán egymással keveredő érzelemsor hullámzik át: öröm, szomorúság, meglepetés, hála.  
\- Megtartottad őket – súgja hitetlenkedve. – Tényleg megtartottad őket... – A hangja fuldoklás, a hangja rekedt, pedig jó ideje nem hallotta őt ilyennek.  
\- Néha nem tűnt a legjobb ötletnek, de most örülök, hogy megvannak – ismeri el. Nem teszi hozzá, hogy _örülnék, ha szükségünk lenne még rájuk._  
Takashi megköszörüli a torkát, erőtlenül elmosolyodik, és csak annyit mond:  
\- Köszönöm. – Ami annyit tesz: _köszönöm, hogy nem dobtad el az emlékeimmel együtt._  
Adam ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy megcsókolja, de Takashi villámgyorsan elmozdul előle. Adam meglepetten pillant utána, értetlenül figyelve a két lépés távolságot maguk között.  
\- Ne – szólal meg a másik.  
\- Sajnálom – szabadkozik azonnal, de a torkában gombóc kúszik fel.  
\- Nem, nem a te hibád, én csak... van valami, amit még nem mondtam el. És semmiképpen nem szeretném, ha... bármi történne még mielőtt tudnád. Nem tartanám igazságosnak. – A magyarázat hideg zuhany, olyasféle görcs a gyomrában, mint régen, amikor...  
Gyógyíthatatlan.  
Utoljára szeretettel.  
\- Elmondhatod máskor is, ha most még nem akarod – feleli, mert ezt kell mondania. Ezt kell mondania, hogy ne rontsa el megint.  
\- Nem, legjobb lesz, ha most elmondom. Eddig sem kellett volna várnom vele... – Mély levegőt vesz, egymás után kettőt, hármat.  
\- Üljünk le – súgja, és mindketten az ágytakaróra ülnek.  
\- Ez nem az én testem – mondja ki, és mielőtt kérdezhetne, hadarni kezd arról, hogy meghalt, arról, hogy egy csomó időt töltött a Fekete Oroszlánban, arról, hogy Keith és Allura végül megmentették, de nincsen karja, és a testéből elfogytak a pigmentek, és néha megszokott dolgok érik meglepetésként, mert az agya emlékszik, de a teste már nem.  
Adam egyetlen dolgot vár rettegve, és az az egyetlen dolog nem hangzik el, csak csend lesz, és Takashi úgy néz rá, mint aki az életéért is elnézést akar kérni.  
\- Másik test, oké – mondja végül. Préseli ki magából az aggódás nem múló görcsén át. – A betegséged – nyögi ki. – Megvan még?  
\- Nem éreztem nyomát, mióta... – a karjára pillant.  
Adamből kiszakad egy sóhaj.  
\- Akkor van rá esély, hogy egészséges vagy? – kérdez rá reménykedve.  
\- Van? – hagyja rá, de a válasz egyben kérdés is.  
\- Te jó ég – sóhajtja maga elé, ahogy szorosan magához öleli. – Életben vagy, ez a lényeg.  
\- Akkor nem is zavar?  
\- Miért zavarna? Nyugodtan megölelhetsz a másik karoddal is.  
\- Azt hittem...  
\- Hogy így majd nem vágyom rád? De, de igen. De nem fogok semmit tenni, amit nem akarsz – ígéri.  
\- Én is vágyom rád. De ez most jó így.  
\- Rendben van.  
És a sors különös fintora, hogy itt ülnek az ágyán ölelkezve, majd harminc évesen, és hónapok óta kerülgetik egymást, miközben a legintimebb dolog, ami történt köztük, ez az ölelés.  
És a sors különös fintora, hogy Takashi elnyúl a gyűrűkért, és pontosan tudja, melyik melyiküké.  
\- Akkor újrakezdjük? – kérdezi suttogva, ahogy kiveszi a másikét a kezéből és az ujjára húzza. Alig remegnek közben az ujjaik.  
\- Folytatjuk, Adam, folytatjuk – suttogja vissza, míg az ujjára húzza a gyűrűt egy ismerős mozdulattal.  
A Kerberos Küldetés óta több mint hat év telt el.  
A bevetés óta három év és kilenc hónap telt el.

2018\. augusztus 12-22.


End file.
